Remember These Words
by Jonn Wolfe
Summary: Something big is coming. Castiel and other Angels have taken their charges to a place that's in between the realms. There, they witness something completely remarkable.


**REMEMBER THESE WORDS**

* * *

**_A/N:_** Been reading an absolutely fantastic Torchwood / Supernatural crossover, (Supernaturally_Torchwood by seafaringwriter1657 ) and this bubble Would. Not. Shut. Up. Don't worry, this is just a short reprieve from the three chapters from my current three stories that are on their way to being done.

_**Setting:** Angel Bar. Got this idea from the story 'A Human, An Angel and A Time Lord Walk Into A Bar' by Singing-Syren._

_**History:** Dean's been here before, Sam hasn't. Relatively speaking to his own personal time-stream, this is the first time for the Doctor as well._

* * *

Sam's first trip to the Angel Bar between worlds was everything Dean told him about. It was a complete mix of dusty bar and elegance. Absolutely having to test out one of the better stories about it, Sam went up to the stunningly gorgeous bartender for a beer. When he was handed the bottle with a smile, he frowned when he couldn't find the label. A raised eyebrow at the grinning, voluptuous, brunette, and he put the brown bottle to his lips.

The liquid that passed over his tongue gave Sam a shiver, and he couldn't stop the pull on it for a while. The beer was everything he loved about the drink, and none of the bitter bite in the back of the throat that he hated. Letting up on it, he was beside himself. "Oh my God, that's awesome," he said quietly, staring at the bottle. "Dean, you gotta try this!"

Bumping his shoulder, Dean made his way to the bar. "Great aint it?" he said with childlike glee. "Never goes empty either! Wish they'd let us take them with us."

"Sorry Dean, you know the rules," the Bartender said with a wink. "Besides, I wouldn't get any return business if you could get this just anywhere."

Grinning, Dean took the beer but was startled when she grabbed his wrist and pulled at him. She got a hold of of his jacket with her other hand, then leaned close to give him a rather long kiss from over the bar. Catcalls and whistles filled the area, and he looked quite dazed when she let go.

"Zachariah's an ass. Don't take it personally," she grinned. "See you around Dean," she said with a wink.

"Count on it," he said hoarsely. He would've just stood there with that stupid look on his face, had Sam not pulled him away by the arm.

Completely annoyed now, Sam let into his brother. "What is it with you? Every single time we go anywhere, some floozy is wanting to jump your bones."

Overhearing that from the table, Castiel grimaced at the pair of them. "Gaia is no floozy, and she doesn't kiss just anyone." He tipped up his own beer as they got to the booth, then grinned at Dean's dazed expression. "When she takes an interest in someone, it is not something to mock."

"Sorry," Sam said, forcibly pushing Dean to the other side of the booth so he could sit down. "So what was so important that you had to pull us out of a job? First one we've had in months, and that vampire was acting like he was asking to die. So, what the hell?" He paused as something occurred to him. "Wait... _Gaia_? That's not the same..."

Castiel nodded, which made Sam mute. "She's in charge of everything that grows or crawls on Earth. With all the _unnatural_ things that you two put down or send back to hell, she's been a bit appreciative."

Sam looked a mixture of confused and pissed off. "Then why didn't she kiss _me_?"

"Demon blood," Dean mumbled as he came out of his haze. He shook his head rapidly to clear it, then looked at his brother. "S'all that demon blood you got in your veins. She prolly don't like the _taste_," he smirked.

Before Sam could get a good angry rant going over that, Castiel interrupted them. "As to why I pulled you out, I had to in order to protect you from the changes."

Blinking, Dean took a pull of his beer. "What changes, and why is this place look so big? Reminded me more of a dive last time."

"Gaia had to make some adjustments to accommodate everyone this time," Castiel explained. He paused to sip at his beer, then started pointing around the room. "Notice anything similar about the booths?"

The brothers looked about, somewhat confused, but Sam caught on first. "Hunters. They're full of hunters and an Angel each. Why?"

"The coming change would affect all of you had you remained on Earth," Castiel started to explain, but was cut off.

Dean looked wide awake now. He leaned forward and hissed at Cas. "What about Bobby?"

"Cool your jets, Dean. I'm here," they heard Bobby say from behind them. "Had to hit the John."

Turning, they looked up as Bobby walked around the booth to sit next to Castiel. As one, the brothers blurted, "You can walk!"

Grinning as he sat down, Bobby looked thoroughly pleased. "Hell yeah! Cas said that I didn't need the wheels any more."

Smiles and handshakes went between the brothers and their surrogate father, but the sound of most of the bar 'Oohing' over something got their attention. Looking over, they saw a blonde girl and a tall man in black leather kissing each others face off.

Smirking, Dean motioned to them with his beer. "Who're they?"

The look on Castiel's face was complete aggravation. "That would be the slayer kissing the only vampire that has a soul. I can't believe they fell for each other. Not my problem."

Sam and Dean's eyes were quite large at this point. "A vampire with a soul?" Dean blurted. "I didn't think vamps were allowed in here?"

"Relax, Dean. He's on our side," Castiel said with a sigh. "Mostly. If it makes you feel any better, those two can't fully express their love without something really bad happening to him."

"Something at least," Sam muttered.

Someone yelled "Get a bloody room!" in a British accent, and the two that were kissing broke apart. Instead of going to their respective booths, they took the unasked for advice and headed towards the bathrooms. The sound of a breaking bottle drew their attention to a bad bleach job, also decked out in leather, sitting in one of the booths. He looked completely pissed off.

"Isn't that, you know, bad?" Bobby asked.

"They're safe here," Castiel said. "Who knows, maybe they'll get a baby out of the ordeal." Noting their silent looks of disbelief, he shook his musings out of his head and had at his beer.

"What's going to change?" Dean asked. "I mean, it has to be pretty big to pull everyone out."

"Bigger than you think," Cas said quietly. "There are bars like this all over this plane of existence. "This is just the Earth one, but all the others are full to capacity as well."

"Other planets?" Bobby asked with wide eyes. "All that horseshit about Roswell was real?"

Castiel ignored the question. "The only bar that's empty at the moment is the one that's the cause of all of this."

"Something big's going down on another planet," Sam assumed. "How's that affect us?"

"If it were any place else, there wouldn't be the need," Cas said quietly. "That one though, their people protect time itself."

"You mean _history's_ going to change?" Sam half yelled, looking completely appalled. When Castiel simply nodded at that, he sat back and took a long pull on his beer.

"How bad is it going to get?" Bobby asked.

Castiel sat stooped over his beer and turned the bottle around and around with his fingers. "Bad."

"Can't you stop it?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head. "What the hell good are Angels if they can't stop something like _that_? History is pretty fucking important!"

Castiel looked up with a scowling glare. "It's _their apocalypse_!" he thundered. "We were _commanded_ not to interfere!" Several heads turned in their direction at the shout, but one by one, the other booths were pulled back into their own versions of the same conversation.

Dean looked apologetic. "Sorry."

Reaching over to pat his arm, Castiel sighed. "Not your fault. I had the same argument not too long ago."

"Let me guess," Sam said. "Zachariah shut you down."

Shaking his head, Cas just stared at him with a bleak look on his face. "Joshua."

The brothers sat back, completely stunned. In unison, they took long drinks from their beers. Bobby was mute as well, having heard of the one Angel that was the voice of God. His eyes darted all over the room, and he took a nervous pull of his beer as well.

The room grew quiet, and the brothers noticed that Castiel had a rapturous look on his face. Several voices from around the place asked similar questions of 'Are you all right?', which they and Bobby echoed at Cas.

Castiel turned and gently pushed at Bobby, who got out of the booth to let him up. After Bobby was seated again, the three of them noticed that other people around the bar were also getting up. Interestingly, it was each of the people that Sam had earlier pegged as Angels. The one that surprised him though, was the green devilish looking one that stood up from that British blond's table.

As one, the angels got on their knees, facing the centre of the room. Gaia had stepped out from around the bar, and was the only one that wasn't kneeling. She did have her head down though.

A keening wail was slowly becoming noticeable. The louder it got, the brighter the room became. The mortals ended up having to shield their eyes from the brightness. In the middle of the brilliant display, a form appeared. The brightness vanished just as his mouth closed from his screaming. Dean and Sam looked him over, and saw a man in a navy blue leather jacket and some sort of pants that reminded them of pocketless BDU's.

The man turned in place with his head back. He looked to be horribly burned, his clothes in ripped and melted tatters. Staggering, he got out a soft 'No' and collapsed on the floor.

Sam and a few others were halfway out of their seats when they all noticed another man that just appeared. Dressed in a stark white business suit, the elderly looking man looked down on the other man with a sad smile.

Sam noticed that all the angels had bowed their heads as soon as the man in white appeared, and he sat down when they all uttered 'Father' in a hush that filled the room. Wide eyed, they sat there in stunned silence – much like everyone else did – and simply watched what was happening.

The Father knelt next to the man, and the man was hoarsely saying 'No' over and over. "Peace, my son."

"White Guardian," the man said. "No... please. I can't do this any more. I... I'm _alone_. Don't make me," he begged.

The Father placed his hand on the side of the man's face, shushing him. "Gaia," he said quietly.

Gaia walked quickly to his side and knelt next to him. "Yes, Father."

"This one has visited your realm on numerous occasions. Now that his is no more, do you accept him to watch over?" The Father asked.

"I will," Gaia said. Tears were running down her face at this point.

"No, please," the man said weakly. "I can't... alone... so alone..."

The Father placed his hand on the centre of the man's chest. Closing his eyes, His hand entered his body and pulled out a stream of golden light. The angels around the room all gasped at the sight. Looking at the mass of light in His hand, the Father blew a single breath. The force of it pushed the light away, and it formed into an outline of a woman. The outline then faded as the woman herself came into existence.

The brothers thought she was completely beautiful; blond hair, short and shapely. When she gasped her first breath, her eyes opened. First they were glowing the same golden colour that the light had, then they faded to a warm brown. She blinked and looked around sleepily, completely at ease even though she was nude.

The Father's voice got everyone's attention. Looking down at the man, his voice reverberated every thing and every one in the bar. **"Remember these words, Doctor: You. Are. Not. Alone."**

Looking at the woman, the man... the _Doctor_ breathed out. "Who is she?"

Smiling, the Father's voice was kind. "You saved creation, my son. She is your reward. She will look after you, care for you, and love you like none other before her. Your race is not dead. Do it better this time though, _right_?"

"What's her name?" the Doctor wheezed.

Blinking, the woman looked down at him and smiled in sympathy of his pain. "My name's Rose."

"Rose," the Doctor said. "Try to remember that." He grunted suddenly. "Oh, this is going to _hurt_."

Reaching down to hold either side of the Doctor's head, the Father blew in his face. Gold light seemed to explode from every part of the Doctor's skin.

When the light faded, the Doctor sat up abruptly. He looked completely different, even though his clothes were the same tattered mess: Nose was a bit more pronounced, ears slightly bigger, and his eyes were a rather striking shade of blue. "Where _is_ she?" he demanded with a completely different voice.

Holding his shoulder, the Father smiled. "Sent her to be born properly, that's all. You will find her _very soon_ now."

Nodding, the Doctor looked around the room. "Could I get a drink first? Just about murder for a pint of bitter."

Smiling, the Father helped him to his feet. They shook hands, then the Father pointed at the centre of his chest. The Doctor looked down, and the Father flipped his hand up to flick the end of the Doctor's nose. "Remember what I said. You're not alone, son."

The Doctor's features hardened, and he nodded. "Thank you, Guardian."

"No son. Thank _You_," the Father said. And with that, He was gone.

Standing in his shabby clothes, the Doctor looked around and scratched his stubbly hair. "So... _Pint_?" Gaia smiled at him and took him to the bar.

Castiel and the others stood and retook their seats. Bobby just shifted over to make room and handed Cas his beer.

"That was..." Sam started.

Dean nodded. "Don't know _what_ that was, but it was damned cool!"

"So, he's that last one of his kind?" Bobby managed to ask.

Castiel had a huge smile on his face, which unnerved the three of them. "Think of him as the _first_. I can't _believe_ He did that." Cas took a long drink of his beer. "He hasn't done that since Adam."

"Did what?" Dean asked.

Sam nudged him. "_Eve_, you ditz. He made that Doctor guy a wife or something." Cas pointed at him and nodded, still with that completely unusual smile on his face.

Blinking at that, Dean got out a small grunt of "Huh," and tipped his beer back. "Safe to go back yet?"

Cas shook his head. "Give it a few hours. Mix, mingle, have a good time. Don't know about anyone else, but I'm going to get _plastered_."

Dean smiled. "I'll drink to that!" They clinked their bottles together and sat back.

The only thing that disturbed the place was that blond Brit, who was standing close to the restrooms at this point. _"You lousy Irish git! You left her!"_


End file.
